


Bang Chan Reactions

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Enlistment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Insomniac Bang Chan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chan Has Insomnia

You rolled over, lightly resting your hand on Chan's stomach. His muscles contracted and you opened your eyes. "I didn't know you were awake." He whispered hoarsely. 

"I didn't know you were." You answered softly. 

Chan pulled you closer to him, burying his face in your hair. You lightly traced his cheekbones, rubbing your thumb under his eyes. You pulled away when a drop of moisture fell onto your finger. "Channie, are you crying?" 

Chan unsuccessfully tried to hide his red-rimmed eyes. "No." 

"Chris." You murmured, tugging gently on his hair. 

He looked at you. "(Y/N)...I'm so tired." 

You stroked his cheek soothingly. "I know, I know." 

Chan let out a strangled moan and yanked on the white blonde strands of his hair so hard, several pieces immediately tore out. "My head...my head hurts so bad. _Jagi,_ I can't sleep. I can't." His breath came in short, panicked bursts. 

You frantically pulled his hands away from his hair. "Chris, stop!"

He started to sob, curling in on himself.

You wrapped your arms around him. "Channie, close your eyes." You whispered into his hair. He complied, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones, tears still spilling down his cheeks. You rubbed his back gently, kneading the knots that appeared whenever he was stressed. He sighed against your neck. You started to hum softly, letting Chan lean into the vibrations of your throat. 

Eventually, his breathing slows. He's not asleep- you doubt that will happen any time soon- but he's significantly more relaxed. 

"Love you." He mumbles softly.

You pet his hair. "Sleep, Chan."

And miraculously, he does.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby girl, shh." Chan murmured, stroking your hair soothingly. You clutched at the front of his black sweatshirt, tears falling down your cheeks. 

"Chris...Chan, if you leave, I won't be able to...to..." You dissolved into tears again, burying your face into his chest. Chan rubbed between your shoulderblades gently. 

"I'll be back really, really soon." He whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

He tilted your chin up with his index finger and tenderly kissed your bottom lip. Frantically, you threaded your fingers through his hair and kissed him back. As if it could stop him leaving. 

Something wet dripped down your cheek. It was his tears, not yours. He pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. "Baby, I have to go." 

"No!" You whimpered, desperately squeezing his hands. Chan wiped away one of the tears on your cheek and kissed your forehead. 

"Count to ten and keep your eyes closed." He whispered.

Your lower lip trembled as you slowly closed your eyes. 

"1. 2. 3."

Chan placed a final kiss on your lips, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the tunnel that lead to his plane. 

"9. 10."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chrissssssss. Topherrrrrrr. Channie. Kangaroo." You giggled, playing with a lock of Chan's hair. He smiled softly at you, gently turning over on his side to lay an arm across your waist. 

"Is this why I've never seen you wasted?" 

You scrunched your nose up in a way that Chan found adorable. "I'm not drunk." 

"Hmm, yes you are."

"I had one drink."

Chan tapped your nose with his finger. "Lightweight. You should have known better than to do that in front of my friends."

You scowled, trying to hide the flush that was creeping up your neck. "Sorry." You removed your hand from his hair and bit your lip, trying to hold back tears. Chan's face changed. " _Jagi,_ that's not what I meant. You're so adorable when you drink, and I don't like the way the other boys look at you. That's all." He nudged his nose against yours. "I love you."

You nodded, still slightly ashamed. Chan burst out laughing and pulled you onto his lap. "Baby girl, stop. I was joking." He kissed you gently, his tongue pressing gently against your lips. 

"I suppose you're going to try to make it up to me." You grumbled.

Chan smiled. "Mhm."


End file.
